Serena, The Teenage witch
by SilverBunny
Summary: Serena is a teenage witch -well DUH bunny-.-;;; and Darien is, why don't you wait and find out?? ^_~
1. Default Chapter

Serena, The Teenage Witch.  
  
Prologue  
  
By: SilverBunny  
  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
AN: pleaseeeeee tell me what you think about this story, minna-chan, I was SOOO hesitant to send it in, I do hope you like it *crosses fingers*  
  
Special Thanks: Thank you Kuris-chan for editing this chapter *hugz* it took me months to decide and send it in, but better late than never, ne?? ^.~  
  
Disclaimers: Do I REALLY have to say this??? -.-;;; =-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-  
  
"SERENNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ugh where IS that girl when you need her?" grumbled Mina, still running all over the house looking for her younger sister, Serena.  
  
Mina ran into an extremely hot room. In that room, a raven headed girl sat in front of a big fire, closing her eyes, and putting her hand together in what seemed like a prayer.  
  
"Hey,Rei, did you see Serena today?" Asked Mina, barging in.  
  
"OH MAN, LOOK WHAT YOU DID." Shouted Rei in anger, when the fire suddenly disappeared when her cousin, Mina spoke. "AND I WAS SO CLOSE, I ALMOST COMPLETED THE SPELL."  
  
"HEY, don't shout at me like that, fire breath." Said Mina, with anger.  
  
"I shout at everybody, what makes YOU so special, Blondie." Snapped Rei.  
  
"WHY YOU..."  
  
"That's enough, you two." Said a calm voice from the doorway.  
  
They both turned around to see an olive green haired older female, looking at them with powerful and demanding eyes.  
  
"She started it." They both said at the same time, pointing at each other.  
  
"DID NOT." They said together again, and eyed each other angrily.  
  
"Enough you two, I'm not in the mood." Said the older woman, rubbing her temples.  
  
"Is everything okay, Setsuna?" asked Mina in concern.  
  
"Let's see..hmmm.well, other than the fact that Serena is missing as usual, Lita is cooking some magical food in the kitchen instead of lunch, Ami *accidentally* freezing the living room. Rei here was about to burn the house AGAIN. And YOU yelling your lungs out every second. other than all that, I'd say everything is just peachy."  
  
"I was NOT about to burn down the house."  
  
"I was only looking for Serena. If she was here, I wouldn't have yelled."  
  
"Lita DIDN'T COOK LUNCH? But I'm starving."  
  
"Ami froze the living room????? EEEY, the TV.she didn't freeze the TV, did she?"  
  
That's all what Satsuna could hear, before the two franticly rushed out of the room.  
  
"I'll be fine.THANKS FOR ASKING." Grumbled Satsuna before plopping on the couch.  
  
=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`  
  
In the kitchen.  
  
"Two spider webs, a crow's vocal cords, a virgin male eyelashes. five drops of a witch's tears.oh man. I'm all out of witch's tears, and I don't feel like crying today, how in the world would I get some tears before the spell gets ruined." Mumbled Lita, looking at the shelves, hoping to find a forgotten bottle of witch's tears.  
  
"LITAAAAAAA, is it true you didn't cook lunch.AGAIN." roared Rei, giving Lita one of her fiery looks.  
  
"Ahhh, Rei, you're timing couldn't be any better, here cry for me in this bottle, and do it fast, will ya? I don't have much time before the spell gets spoiled." Said Lita, holding an empty bottle in front of Rei's eyes.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?"  
  
"C'mon Rei, just five drops, I'm not asking for much."  
  
"I am NOT crying for you, Lita, so drop it.OKAY?" Said Rei.  
  
"You're so un supportive, Serena would've filled the whole bottle in less than a second."  
  
"Well, go ask Serena, then."  
  
"Good idea." Said Lita, running out of the kitchen.  
  
"HEY WAIT, I DIDN'T MEAN NOW..YOU'RE FORGETTING LUNCH, I'M HUNGRRYYYYYY." Screamed Rei, running after her.  
  
=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`=-`  
  
In the living room.  
  
Mina opened the door quickly, and ran into the room, worriedly.  
  
"OWWWWWWIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." She screamed when she slipped on a thin layer of ice, and crashed head-first into a wall..  
  
"Ouch, that gotta hurt." Stated a blue haired girl, lifting her eyes from a big book, she was reading.  
  
"YOU THINK?" shouted Mina, angrily, rubbing her bruised head.  
  
"I strongly suggest that you take some Advil before the headache starts." Suggested Amy calmly ignoring her cousin's angry remark.  
  
"Thank you for the tip, Amy. Now, WOULD YOU PLEASE HELP ME GET UP?"  
  
"Why are you so angry? It's not like it's the first time you crash into a wall, Mina." Questioned Amy, while helping her cousin get up.  
  
"I'm angry because YOU froze the TV." She answered in anger, pointing to the frozen TV in the corner.  
  
"Oh that.hehe.I err.I'm working on a de-freezing spell, I'll have it all fixed in no time. Don't worry." Said Amy, crossing her fingers behind her back. She obviously had no clue how to fix this mess, but she didn't have the courage to tell the already steamed Mina.  
  
"Amy, just promise me that you'll stop fooling around with those complicated freezing spells." Said Mina, calming down a little.  
  
"I'll stop *Fooling around* with those spells when YOU stop fooling around with those love potions."  
  
"I happened to be SKILLED in making love potions." She said, puffing proudly.  
  
"Yeah right, I still remember what happened to poor Narcissus, your *Love potion* made him fall in love alright.WITH HIMSELF."  
  
"HEY, that was thousands of years ago, I was just a little un-experienced kid. Besides, he DID turn into a legend, didn't he?" Said Mina, defending herself.  
  
"Yeah, A DEAD legend."  
  
"You don't have to shove it in my face every now and then, Amy, I told you I was..."  
  
"SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Lita's shouting cut Mina's sentence. Lita stormed into the living room, and amazingly managed not to slip while doing so.  
  
"OH, Ami, Mina.THANK GOD. One of you cry for me, FAST. C'mon, what are you waiting for?" she urged, holding a bottle in her hand.  
  
"I don't feel like crying."  
  
"I'm not crying without any reason."  
  
"C'mon you two, pleassssse?? I left the potion on the stove, I have to add some tears before it burns."  
  
"LITTTAAA, don't run out on me like this again." Said Rei, coming in.  
  
"Sorry, but I needed some tears."  
  
"But I'm STARVINNNNNNG."  
  
"Would you all leave me alone please? I need to figure out that UN freezing spell."  
  
"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW IT...EYYYYY, the TV is gone forever."  
  
"I need some tears."  
  
"I'm hungryyy"  
  
"Give me some time to un freeze the whole thing."  
  
"But the TV will be ruined if the ice melts into water."  
  
"..tears.."  
  
".food."  
  
".TV.."  
  
"..spells.."  
  
"..on the stove..."  
  
"...ice.."  
  
"...order a pizza.."  
  
The four of them were talking at the same time, none of them was really listening to the others until..  
  
"QUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTT." Came the roaring voice of Setsuna from the doorway, shutting them up.  
  
"REI, use a heating spell on this ice and vaporize it. AMY go and order some pizza for our lunch. LITA go and get rid of that potion, it's starting to stink. MINA, go fetch Artimis and Luna from the other round, they forgot their passports. And I'm going to cast a tracking spell to find Serena, and she better has a good excuse for disappearing like this, or she's SO going to get it. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? MOVE.MOVE.MOVE." She finished, shooing them away.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Read and review minna-chan, pleaaassssssssssssssssssee? 


	2. Chapter1

Serena, The Teenage Witch. Chapter1 By: SilverBunny E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com. --------------------------------------------------------- AN: Thank you soooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing the story minna- chan, thank you ^.^  
  
Disclaimers: the apply!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I swear, you're worse than a little kid." Setsuna was furious, she hated how her little cousin keep disappearing on her, and she hated to use her tracking spells to find her every single time she does that. "You're not a little child anymore, Serena, you should take SOME responsibility." She continued in frustration. "Bu.but Puu, I only went to visit Ash wood." Said the blond girl in her defense, but stopped when she saw the murderous look in the older woman's eyes. " I don't CARE, you should tell me where you go, Serena, you know how easily you get lost. You know how easily you get tricked, or do I have to remind you what happened THAT time." She scolded. " And the WORST thing is that you don't even have any special powers to defend yourself, you don't even know any NORMAL powers to defend yourself with, and you keep getting all the spells wrong." She finished throwing her arms in the air in frustration.  
  
Outside of the shut door, six pairs of ears listened to the angry words, making sure that the furious olive haired woman didn't sense their presence.  
  
"Ugh, Setsuna is giving her the you're-too-vulnerable speech." Said Rei in boredom. "She should change her speeches once in a while." She continued, trying to suppress a yawn.  
  
"She's way too protective of Serena, if you ask me." Said a little white cat that was carried by Mina.  
  
"She has to be Artemis, Serena can not take care of herself." Stated a black cat, who sat comfortably on Amy's shoulder.  
  
"I think Artemis is right, she IS way protective of Serena, she should give her a chance to learn on her own." Said Amy, shrugging her shoulders, making Luna fall on the ground so ungracefully. Luna gave Amy an angry look, but the latter was so focused on what's happening behind the door to notice.  
  
"I don't see what's the big deal, she only went to Ash wood, it's not like she goes anywhere else without one of us tagging along." Said Lita, leaning against the wall and resting her head on her arms.  
  
"Yeah well, if you ask me, I think she SHOULD go to other places alone, I mean she doesn't have anything that resembles a social life outside of Ash wood and this house." Mina obviously didn't like her little sister's social life, or the lack of it.  
  
"Yeah, go and tell Setsuna that." Said Rei sarcastically.  
  
At that exact moment, the door sprung open and Setsuna stood right in front of them.  
  
"Tell me what?" She asked in a warning tone, eyeing the now horrified Rei.  
  
"Ummm.errr that the pizza arrived?? Heehee." She answered, rubbing the back of her head like whenever she got caught doing something wrong. " Errr, speaking of Pizza, I think I'm gonna go have some, I'm really hungry." She said and sprung from her place, running down the corridor.  
  
Setsuna looked at her running figure before turning to the others, the warning look still in her eyes. "Umm, Take me with you Rei, I'm hungry too." Said Mina, before running after her fleeing cousin.  
  
"A slice of pizza does sound tempting." That was from the tomato red Ami.  
  
"You hate pizza." Said Setsuna.  
  
"Errr, well, ummm just an urge I guess." She answered and ran after the two girls before Setsuna could argue some more.  
  
As for the two cats, they didn't bother to give an excuse, they just ran with their lives. No one can stand up to Setsuna when she's in THAT mood.  
  
Setsuna looked around and saw Lita still leaning on the wall. "What about you Lita, don't YOU have anything to do?" She asked in a calm voice ,way too calm if you ask me.  
  
"Well, heehee, actually.." began Lita, stepping forward. " I was wondering if.umm.well, how is Serena?" she asked sheepishly.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Setsuna answered her question with another question, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, ummm. I thought *cough cough* well..I was just wondering if she was crying or not." She said, scratching behind her ear nervously.  
  
"crying??? You're not still after those tears are you?? LITA.I thought I told you to get rid of that potion, didn't I ?" She said in pure anger, and little sparks started to form in her deep eyes.  
  
"Well, I thought it was a shame to waste it, it's almost finished and all." She gulped in nervousness. Any one can tell that Lita was nervous, too nervous. She had this tendency to begin every sentence with 'Well' when she does get that nervous.  
  
"GET RID OF IT." Ordered Setsuna in a roaring voice, that could easily be heard all over the three story mansion.  
  
"Well.umm ye.yes Ma'am." Answered Lita before running away with her life, she sure was happy she wasn't in Serena's shoes this very moment.  
  
Setsuna just sighed before returning to the room. She closed the door calmly behind her before rubbing her temples in frustration. "Those young girls will be the end of me, I swear" she grumbled to herself before looking around, her eyes searching for her youngest cousin. Her eyes landed on Serena, who was sitting on a sofa glancing at the blue sky out of the window. She looked like a trapped angel, Setsuna thought. She cared for Serena dearly and that was no secret, she cared for her as though she was her own daughter, and in a way, Serena was like her daughter. After all, she did raise the little blond girl ever since she was born. She still remember that day like it was yesterday, she was present when Serena was born, and she was the first face the little angel saw when she opened her eyes to the world. At that very moment, Setsuna knew that she'd give her life for the sweet little girl. And she still remembers how Serena's mother died the very same day, without having a chance to name her own child, so she named her. she named her after her late mother, Serenity.  
  
"Serena." began the dark-green haired woman, her eyes softened at the remembrance of Serena's birth.  
  
Serena turned around, eyes bluer than the clear sky outside, and hair shiner than the sun rays that fell on her face.  
  
'God, she's a mirror image of her mother' thought Setsuna, looking at her face. Serena was looking more beautiful everyday, and she's looking like her mother every second. Setsuna loved Serena's mother dearly, after all, she was the one who took her under her wing and raised her like her own child. She still remembers how she used to call her 'Suu' and how she depended on her in every thing. The remembrance sent a tingling sensation dawn her spine, so many wonderful memories.  
  
"Yes, Puu??" Asked Serena calmly.  
  
"You don't think I'm too hard on you, do you?" Asked Setsuna, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
"No Puu." Serena shook her head calmly. "I deserve it, I know I mess up sometimes, well. most of the times, and I'm sorry. I just.I just don't think sometimes, and that's really bad, I know, but I can't help it." She finished, blowing air out of her lungs in frustration.  
  
Setsuna smiled in understanding, she knew how Serena felt. If only she knew how much she resembled her mother.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be okay, I'll make sure of it." She assured, hugging the younger girl gently. "Now tell me, how is Ash wood?" She asked.  
  
"Oh wonderful. Hotaru is really getting good with her dolls, her magic is getting scary, I don't know why she likes those dead-spells, too scary. Micharu is still obsessed with water spells, you can see pounds there everywhere." Said Serena in much enthusiasm.  
  
"Ah, Hotaru should be careful with those dolls, doll spells are often turned into curses." She said. "What about Haruka?" She asked about the third resident of Ash Wood.  
  
"You wouldn't believe what happened to her. She was messing with some ancient wind spells when she got one wrong. Now whoever comes near her gets blown away by the air that surrounded her. Hotaru and I had so much fun playing with that, we keep running to Haruka and the air picks us up, twirls us around and throws us away and we land in one of Micharu's pounds, it was like going to the amusement park." Said Serena, giggling at the memory.  
  
Setsuna was giggling too, it always seemed like a priceless moment when Haruka gets a spell wrong, she should remember to go to her and tease her about getting a wind spell wrong.  
  
"Haruka must be furious." Stated Setsuna, still giggling.  
  
"Yeah." Nodded Serena in agreement. " She hated playing the part of a rollercoaster, but she couldn't do anything about it, because she couldn't get near us in the first place." Finished Serena, still giggling.  
  
"I haven't seen those three in a while, maybe I should go visit sometime soon." Said Setsuna getting up. "Now let's go get some pizza in our stomachs, shall we? " she suggested, offering her hand to Serena.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Giggles Serena, taking Setsuna's Hand in her own.  
  
"Let's just hope those hyenas didn't finish it off." Said Setsuna before they both burst out in laughter.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Serennaaaaaaaa, school starts next week and I still can't find my orange tank-top." Whined Mina, throwing herself on the bed beside her sister.  
  
"Not now Mina, I'm tired, I wanna get some sleep." mumbled Serena turning her head away from her sister.  
  
"But Serennaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Serena knew that her sister wouldn't leave her alone until she gets what she wanted.  
  
"I still don't understand why you go to school anyway. I go because I have to, but you finished school a VERY long time ago and yet, you still go." Said Serena, turning around and looking at her older sister.  
  
"C'mon Serena, don't be so ignorant, there's one reason why girls go to school." Said Mina, shaking her head at her sister's innocence.  
  
"Which is.?" Asked the younger blonde.  
  
"To meet guys, silly. Why else? To go to the ever so magical prom every year. To enjoy the company of the opposite sex. To smell the intoxicating aroma of young love in the air. To have the pleasure of playing matchmaker. I'm a love witch, Rena, I have to be where love is present." Finished Mina, resting her head on the pillow beside her sister's head and looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah well, just don't forget you're engaged." Said Serena, turning around and looking at the ceiling too.  
  
"Ugh, don't remind me. Me?? Mina, the love witch, is engaged to someone she never laid eyes on, that is just SO unfair. I, of all people, should marry for love." She grumbled, still staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Puu told me he's a very respected and powerful witch doctor, she said he is very handsome too."  
  
"Puh-lease, he's probably one of those guys who wears feather skirts and puts a funny mask on his face, ugh, I don't ever wanna meet him." Stated Mina  
  
"You watch too much TV, Sis." Chuckled Serena. " Besides, if you're gonna marry him, of course you're gonna meet him. He'll arrive next week, right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sighed the older blonde  
  
"everything is gonna be okay, sis, you'll see, everything is going to be okay. I'll be there with you and if you don't like him, we'll figure a way out of it, don't worry." Assured Serena.  
  
Mina leveled her self on her elbow and looked at her sister lovingly.  
  
"Thank you Rena, that means a lot for me." She said softly and kissed her sister's forehead gently. " Now go to sleep baby sister." She whispered, and placed her index finger on her sister's forehead, sending her to the dream world with a simple sleeping spell.  
  
----------------------------------------------- I know what you guys are thinking, you're thinking WHERE IS DARIEN??? Don't worry minna, he'll be here next chapter, I promise ^.^ now pleaaaaaassssse review this story minna, pleassssssssssssssssse??? 


	3. Chapter2

Serena, The Teenage Witch. Chapter2 By: SilverBunny E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
***************************** Disclaimers: They still apply, shocker, ne?? ^.~  
  
*****************************  
  
"Rain, how depressing."  
  
Pale blue eyes looked outside the big, closed window and delicate fingers pressed the glass gently. The blonde, slender girl uttered those words calmly and then pressed her forehead against the widow in a desperate attempt to borrow some of it's coolness.  
  
"You're not depressed because of the rain, Mina." Said a delicate, soft, yet so cold voice.  
  
Mina didn't bother to turn around, she only took a fast glance at the other girl's reflection in the mirror before pressing her forehead to the window again.  
  
"C'mon, love witch, cheer up. I hate it when people try taking MY personality, and right now, YOU'RE trying to." Said the voice again with a noticeable arrogant tone.  
  
"I would never want YOUR charming personality, black witch." Mina said with equal arrogance before turning around and looking at the other girl. Her eyes fell upon dark ones before traveling to shoulder length, straight, pitch black hair. She inspected the other girl with judging blue eyes. The other girl was shorter then her, with skin paler than death, and eyes darker than hell. She wore a straight black dress with a high neck and long sleeves that covered most of her body. In her right arm she held a porcelain doll with curled brown hair and soft brown eyes. The doll was dressed in a dark purple dress and small purple shoes.  
  
"Maybe you should consider switching cloths with your dolls once in a while, Hotaru." Mina wickedly pointed out, pointing at her cousin's dark outfit.  
  
"Hey, I gotta look my part, especially tonight." Grinned Hotaru. "After all, it IS the awaited meeting between you and your future husband."  
  
"Ugh, don't remind me. It is SO unfair." Grumbled Mina folding her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"You're not STILL whining about it Mina, are you." Said Hotaru in a bored voice. She obviously heard her cousin's whining too many times already.  
  
"I'll whine about it as much as I want, so there.." she said, sticking her tongue out like a child.  
  
"Whatever." Hotaru rolled her eyes before walking to the door. She then turned around and looked at her cousin. "Just come down soon before Setsuna go berserk. She's having enough trouble keeping Sere from running amuck." She finished with a slight smile before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.  
  
"Yeah, Serena and rain." Whispered Mina to herself with a soft smile gracing her features.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Where is she??? Those two sisters will be the end of me I swear." Grumbled Setsuna pacing around the main hall.  
  
"I told you, she's coming, so chill out." Said Hotaru with a patient voice  
  
"It's easy for you to say, you're not their guardian."  
  
"Neither are you. Well, you may be Serena's guardian but you sure as hell are NOT Mina's guardian." Said a tall girl with short blonde hair from across the hall.  
  
"It's non of your dammed business whose guardian I am Haruka, so would you PLEASE grace us with your silence?"  
  
"Hey, are you telling me to shut up???" Haruka was building anger fast, almost as fast as her dark green haired cousin.  
  
"Stop it, you two. It's not a good time for this, Mina's fiancé will arrive any minute now." A tall delicate figure walked in. Her wavy, aquamarine, shoulder length hair moved like the ocean tides whenever she moved her head.  
  
"Thank god you're finally here, Micharu. Those two are worse than children. " Said Hotaru. " You deal with them while I go look for Sere. You know how she gets when it rains." Her last word was hardly audible while she disappeared through the door.  
  
"Yes, I do." Sighed Micharu before turning to the other two. " Now you two, I know how stressful this is for you. It is stressful for all of us seeing how Mina can humiliate our family name in front of our guest just to show her objection to this marriage, but we have to be calm. Non of us know what's gonna happen in the next few hours and we need all our strength to handle whatever happens.  
  
"I guess you're right." Said Setsuna, blowing out hot air and sitting on the nearest couch. "I'm sorry, I'm just anxious about this whole meeting. What if she doesn't like him?? Before, I was sure she's going to love him, but now, I'm not so sure about it. Oh dear god . what if she despises him?"  
  
"Hey, don't think like that, Setsuna. He's a great man and she'll fall head over heels for him, you'll see." Said Haruka while resting a comforting arm on her cousin's shoulder.  
  
"I hope." Whispered Setsuna, looking at her hands with uncertainty.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Okaaaay, I guess we're ready for him." Said Lita, looking proudly at the enormous amount of food she prepared.  
  
"Yeah, ready to stuff him to death." Rei was obviously amused with the whole arranged marriage situation, and she wasn't even trying to hide her amusement.  
  
"Rei, do you still find this whole thing funny?" asked Amy, putting the last dish on the kitchen main table.  
  
"Sure I do, just think about it. Mina..MINA of all people is stuck in an arranged marriage in the 21st century." Said Rei before bursting out in laughter. "Man, this is gonna be soooooooo much fun" She managed to say in between her laughs.  
  
"Yeah well, don't let her know how amused you are." Said Lita, taking her apron off.  
  
"Me?? No way, do you think I have a death wish or something??" Said Rei in utter fear, her laughs suddenly ceasing.  
  
The other two just giggled at her immediate change of mood before looking at the kitchen clock.  
  
"He'll be here any second now, we better get moving." Stated Ami. "Too bad Luna and Artemis will miss this."  
  
"Hey, somebody had to pay our bills in the other round, right." Smiled Lita. "By the way, where is Serena???" she asked, noticing that the little blonde wasn't there.  
  
"It's raining. You know how she gets when it rains." Said Rei matter-of- factly, pointing out the window  
  
*****************************  
  
Eight girls sat silently in the living room, each of them lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"I need Rena to be here with me." Mina suddenly said, breaking the thick silence.  
  
"It's raining, Mina, you know how she gets when it rains" Said Haruka, looking at her cousin with soft, understanding eyes.  
  
"I know.. I just, I want her to be here when he comes. I NEED her to be here." She said, fear and uncertainty filled her every word.  
  
"Mina, you'll be just fine, I assure you." Said Setsuna, hugging her cousin's hand in her own , trying her best to calm her down.  
  
Mina just nodded slowly before looking outside the window where it kept raining, raining, and raining .  
  
*****************************  
  
A tall, muscular figure looked at the mansion with navy blue eyes, not giving any attention to the rain that soaked his form or the darkness that limited his vision. He slowly walked toward the mansion and calmly opened it's outer gates. He found himself to be in a big garden which would look more beautiful in a sunny, warm day. He walked toward the mansion doors but suddenly halted when he heard muffled sounds coming from behind a row of medium size bushes. He immediately changed his direction and walked toward the sound. He rounded a bush and looked at what it hid behind it only to see the most dazzling scene he ever laid eyes on. There, in front of him, was a girl with incredibly long blonde hair. She was dancing in the rain like there was no tomorrow, her giggles filled the area around her and her white, soaked, transparent dress clanged to her every curve, revealing what would make any mans' heart skip a beat or two, which is exactly what happened to the tall, dark figure.  
  
The girl finally noticed that she wasn't alone, and immediately stopped dancing. She looked at the tall, dark figure with surprised eyes. She hugged herself tightly when her eyes fell upon his, and a blush started to conquer her face. She took a step back and fear started to show on her flushed face.  
  
"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." Said the man with a deep, calm voice, that carried a noticeable accent.  
  
"I'm Darien." He said, taking a step closer to the rain angel that he encountered. "What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"S.Serena." She said in a voice that can barely be heard before she suddenly ran off, leaving the man still trying to digest the heavenly image he just saw.  
  
"Serena." He whispered her name softly. "Serena." He whispered it again while seeing her enter the big mansion from a back door.  
  
"Serena, you have bewitched me, fair rain angel."  
  
*****************************  
  
SOOOOOOOOOOO, what do you think minna-chan??? Was it worth your time???? Did you like it??? Hate it???? Pleassssssssssssse tell me, I LOVE feedback. Oh, by the way minna, I won't be able to update anything until January. I wrote this when I should be studying for finals ^^;;; but I needed a break I guess, so I thought' why not' and dropped my books and wrote this chapter. Expect the next update to be in the second week of January, maybe sooner if I get some feedback *HINT HINT* See you then minna *huggles minna-chan* Ja'ne ^_~ 


	4. Chapter3

Serena, The Teenage Witch  
  
Chapter:3  
  
By: Silver Bunny  
  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimers: don't own'em, never will -__-;;;;;;;  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Beautiful, isn't she?"  
  
Darien turned around toward the new, deep voice with a surprised expression. His dark blue eyes fell upon another pair of blue eyes. There, in front of him, stood a man with golden skin, and long, white hair that reached below his shoulders. His steady gaze pierced through Darien's eyes, and seamed to read his mind with ease. His lips were curved in a knowing smile, and his head held with nobility.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trespass but my car broke down and I was just.."  
  
"You don't have to apologize to me, Sir. I'm a mere guest here." Said the white haired man. "A guest who is late." He finished, glancing at his watch.  
  
"Oh." That's all what Darien could utter, looking at the other man with amusement. Although it was still heavily raining, the man looked as dry as a burning fire wood. His black pants, and loose silk white shirt never catching a single drop of rain. His hair flowing freely and dryly instead of sticking to his face, and he wasn't even carrying an umbrella !!!  
  
"I'm Malachite, and I'm pleased to meet you." Said the man, offering his hand to Darien. His expression vague and mysterious.  
  
"Darien. I'm Darien Shields." Said Darien, shaking the offered hand, immediately noticing the harshness and dryness of the other man's hands.  
  
"Shall we go in, Darien? I'm sure the residents of this house will greet you with warm smiles, and welcoming arms." Said the man, that we now know as Malachite. " And please do forgive my bluntness when calling you by your first name, but I do not believe in last names, and I never use them." He finished, leading the still puzzled Darien to the front door.  
  
*************************  
  
"He's late."  
  
Setsuna was getting restless, Mina's suitor was late and it wasn't like him. He is the most punctual man Setsuna ever met. She remembered the times she spent training with him under the supervision of Lady Serenity, Mina's and Serena's mother. She still remembers how Lady Serenity always praised him for his punctuality and how she always scolded her for her constant tardiness. And now, for the first time in his life he's LATE, Setsuna thought with anger. 'He better be here REAL soon or I'll break his thumb AGAIN'  
  
"You think?" Mina said sarcastically, breaking Setsuna's train of thought.  
  
"Mina, PLEASE stop grumbling, I'm not in the mood." Said Setsuna in annoyance.  
  
"Well EXCUSE ME for grumbling. It is very common for a girl to meet her future husband for the very first time, isn't it?? Shame on me for thinking otherwise." She finished, her sarcastic tone much clearer.  
  
"Mina, you're angry at the whole thing, we get it already, now would you PLEASE stop blaming it on Setsuna." Said Lita, rubbing her temples with her thumbs.  
  
"Yeah, and who knows. Maybe you'll und up liking the guy." Reasoned Amy, looking at her annoyed blonde cousin.  
  
Mina looked at her family with great annoyance and frustration. They couldn't understand. Non of them can understand her. The only one who ever understood wasn't present at the moment. The only one who understood was her little sister.  
  
"Where is Rena?" She asked, her eyes searching for her sister. " I want Rena to be here." She demanded, her eyes filled with unshed tears, and her voice filled with frustration.  
  
The others looked at her with much understanding, and pity. They wanted to help her with all their hearts but they knew nothing and no one can get through to her when she's in this state of mind but Serena. And Serena they would bring.  
  
Micharu nodded her head slightly at her cousins' last statement and reached into her purse, getting a small mirror out. The mirror was round with no handle, it's frame changed colors instantly with every move of Micharu's hand, looking like the raged ocean with all the shades of blue and green it produced. Micharu stroke the reflective surface of the mirror once before holding it with both her hands.  
  
"Mirror mirror in my hands, show me where Serenity stands." She demanded gently, gazing at her mirror. At her command, the mirror glowed with a blue- green glow for an instant before showing her what she asked for.  
  
"Odd." Began Micharu, looking thoughtfully at her mirror. " She's not outside in the rain, she's in her room, all wet and looking outside the window. I have never seen that look on her face before." She finished, looking straight at Setsuna, hoping for an explanation for her youngest cousin's weird action. After all, it WAS Serena, and it WAS raining.  
  
But before Setsuna could say anything, a loud ringing noise pierced the sound of the soft rain outside, making all the room's occupants tense in unease. It was the door bell, and that can only mean one thing.  
  
"He's here." Breathed Mina, suddenly losing all the color in her face.  
  
"And he's not alone." Stated Rei, who was keeping her thoughts to herself the whole evening. " I sense another strong presence."  
  
"I'll go get Sere" That's all what they heard from Hotaru before she was consumed by a black glow and disappeared from the room.  
  
Setsuna walked hurriedly toward the front door, anxious to get this whole thing over and done with. She opened the door with one fast movement, eager to meet her old friend.  
  
"Malachite." She greeted when she saw her friend. " You're late." She added annoyingly, hugging him gently.  
  
"My sincere apologies, dear Setsuna." He said, hugging her back. "But I couldn't help it." He finished breaking the hug and turning to his companion.  
  
"Let me introduce you to my new acquaintance." He said turning her toward the black haird man that stood beside him." Darien." He simply said, ignoring to mention Darien's last name or what he was doing here.  
  
Setsuna turned around to greet the other man. Her eyes fell upon a dark blue ones, making her gasp in surprise. There he stood, tall, dark, and mysterious. He was surrounded with an aura that couldn't possibly belong to a mere human. She felt darkness creeping on her body, and she didn't like it. That man's presence was strong, powerful and dark, very dark.  
  
"Umm, welcome." She greeted hesitantly, stretching her arm toward the dark stranger.  
  
He took her offered hand in his and shook it gently. At his gentle gesture, Setsuna's mind screamed in alarm and her thoughts suddenly traveled to her youngest cousin, Serena. Why did Serena's image pop into her mind when she touched this stranger? What does he got to do with Serena? Setsuna shook her head dismissing her thoughts. I'm just tired that's all. He's just an ordinary looking man, nothing is wrong with him, it's all in my mind.' She reasoned with herself, convincing her tired mind that what she felt is all due to her mixed thoughts.  
  
"Thank you." His voice came piercing through her thoughts, taking her back to reality.  
  
"His car broke down in this god forsaken night." Came Malachite's deep voice. "You wouldn't mind if he stays here until the morning, would you, Setsuna? " He asked his old friend, his steel blue eyes sending a silent warning to hers.  
  
"Oh no please. I don't want to be a burden. I just want to use the phone if it isn't too much trouble."  
  
"Nonsense, I wouldn't let you out in the cold in such a night." Said Setsuna. " you are welcome to stay as long as you wish. And I will not hear anything further about the subject." She finished, forcing a smile on her face.  
  
"Then, I thank you for your kindness, gentle lady." He said, bowing his head slightly.  
  
"You're most welcomed." She said." Now let us introduce you two to the others, shall we?" She finished, ushering them both to the living room where the rest were waiting.  
  
Introducing Mina to her future husband went better than Setsuna could ever hope for. She thought Mina would do something to ruin the night, but to her utter surprise, the love witch acted perfectly.  
  
When entering the room, Setsuna totally forgot the unexpected guest, Darien, and her mind could only focus on Malachite and Mina. She took Malachite by his hand and guided him toward Mina, the rest of the filled room oblivious to her anxious mind.  
  
Mina was standing at the far end of the room, close to the fire place. The live fire crackled and it's light fell upon her figure, giving her a striking glow, and unmistakable enchantment.  
  
"Mina, This is Malachite." Setsuna barely said, her mouth suddenly dry, and her voice suddenly disappearing. She never though she'd ever be scared of Mina's reactions. She never thought that a day would come where Mina frightened her, but for her utter dismay, that day has come.  
  
Darien stood at the door way, eyes filled with thousands of questions. Since he was a child, he had a rare gift of analyzing people and situations, and he knew he was very good at it. And this situation that he's witnessing right now seems very odd. He saw how Setsuna led Malachite to the blonde that he now know as Mina, and he saw how Setsuna is barely keeping her composure. Why introduce Malachite to the girl who was standing farthest in the room and ignoring the others?? At this point, he looked at the other people that occupied the room. Standing nearest to him was a petite girl. Her short black hair shined with bluish glow, her big, calm eyes focused intensely at the trio that were now the center of attention. Her skin was pale, and when he focused on her delicate hands, he could see the faint traces of black on her fingers. That girl loves to read- he thought, those faint black marks can only be due to ink. He remembered how his fingers had similar marks whenever he finishes reading an old book.  
  
Then he looked at the girl standing right next to her. She was a tall brunette, with grass-green eyes focusing intently at the same trio. Her curly-brown hair held in an elegant pony tail, and her hands holding each other hard, very hard. He noticed the slight shiver in her hand and then understood. She's holding her hands to keep them from shaking, that girl is very nervous. He looked at her hands again, finally noticing the many cuts in them, he also noticed a faint burn mark on her right thumb. That girl is the domestic type- he thought. She enjoys house work, especially cooking.  
  
Darien's eyes then traveled to the raven head that stood beside a brown, leather, seemingly old couch. Like the others, her eyes were focusing on the same seen. Her black hair fell freely on her back, traveling all the way to her upper thighs. Her lips pressed together strongly. And her feet planted themselves in the ground powerfully. Her hands held together in a prayer- like appearance. There stood a spiritual girl and he knew it. She was nervous and because she was nervous she unconsciously presumed a meditation stance to calm herself.  
  
On the other end of that same couch, stood a tall girl, with short, dirty- blonde hair. Nothing in her appearance or her cloths could give away the fact that she's a girl, but he knew she was. There are many ways to give her away. His eyes first gazed at her throat, noticing instantly the lack of the 'Adam's apple' that men are famous for. His eyes then traveled through her body and stilled on her feet. He smiled when he noticed the small feet, and then glanced at her hands. Hands always gave a person away. Her hands were delicate with slim, long fingers, her nails were well cared for and polished. That girl liked her freedom- he mused. She likes to do things her way. A free spirit that refused accept the bonds of society. Of course, at the moment, her anxious eyes gazed at the scene before her just like the others  
  
Beside the free spirited girl, stood another one. Unlike the previous one's appearance, this girl screamed with femininity. Her wide eyes were like two pools filled with ocean water. Her wavy hair fell to her shoulder freely, refusing to be tamed with any hairstyle. He looked at her delicate hands. She was holding a small mirror in them. She looked as vague as the ocean, but not to Darien's experienced eyes. That girl is some sort of an artist- he thought. Or maybe a musician? Those hands can only be used in artistic work, he was sure of it.  
  
"How do you do." Came the short, low toned answer, cutting Darien's thoughts. Mina stretched her hand toward Malachite, greeting him.  
  
Malachite smiled slightly, taking her hand in his.  
  
"Very well, now that I finally met you, Mina." He said, before bowing his head slightly, and kissing the back of her hand gently.  
  
Darien couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. He looked at Mina, who was blushing slightly. And here we have a hopeless romantic- He thought, looking at the blushing blonde. After Malachite's gesture, her pale blue eyes suddenly found that the floor is very interesting. She pulled her hand away in embarrassment and placed both her hands behind her back. Still looking at the ground like nothing else existed.  
  
Everyone, excluding Darien, Malachite and the embarrassed Mina, let out a deep breath and relaxation suddenly filled their once tense features.  
  
"Come, let me introduce you to the rest." Offered the now relieved Setsuna, taking Malachite's hands and leading him yet again.  
  
Darien's eyes fixed on Setsuna and Malachite, he didn't have a chance to figure them out yet, and now looked like a perfect opportunity since he was obviously forgotten. Setsuna was introducing Malachite to the other occupants of the room. Her tall figure walked with grace, and her eyes filled with unmistakable wisdom. She carried herself with such elegance and composure. Her strides showing power and leadership. There stood an unquestionable, wise leader- he thought to himself, looking at the olive haired lady that stood in front of him.  
  
Now his eyes traveled to Malachite. The white haired man kept a neutral look on his face ever since he saw him this evening, but Darien never missed how his eyes widened for a fracture of a second when he first laid eyes on Mina, and he never missed the way his eyes lingered on her. That man liked to mask his feelings like he does. He looked at Malachite's sun- kissed feature and narrowed his eyes on the other mans hands, trying to get a better look at them. He immediately remembered how harsh and dry Malachite's hand was when he shook it earlier. An outdoor guy- Darien speculated. An outdoor man who likes to work with his hands. Darien smiled contently when he came with his conclusion. He has analyzed all the room's occupants and he did it in no time. He gave himself a mental pat on the back congratulating himself. He liked playing the speculator's part, only observing but never engaging. He was the listener type that loved to analyze but never interfere.  
  
"Oh my, I'm sorry, I almost forgot." Came Setsuna's apologetic voice, cutting his thoughts. " I totally forgot to introduce you. Please forgive me." She said, now standing besides Darien and taking his hand in hers.  
  
"Everyone." She said, attracting everybody's attention. "This is Darien. His car broke down and I invited him to spend the night." She finished, smiling politely at the very quiet Darien.  
  
Everyone exchanged surprised glances, it wasn't like Setsuna to invite a stranger to spend the night. What if he was dangerous? Or more importantly, what if he found out their secret??  
  
"Darien, this Amy." Said Setsuna, introducing him to the blue haired, girl that he speculated to be a heavy reader. Darien nodded his head and uttered a hello, and was greeted by a simple nod of the 'heavy reader's head.  
  
"And this is Lita." Said Setsuna, introducing him to the domestic looking brunette.  
  
"And over here we have Rei." She said, pointing him toward the spiritual -looking girl's direction.  
  
"That's Haruka." She said, leading him toward the free-spirited girl.  
  
"And the girl beside her is Micharu." She said, pointing toward the artistic looking girl.  
  
"And last, but not least. We have Mina." She finished, smiling brightly at the blonde.  
  
"I'm very pleased to meet you all." He said, bowing his head slightly. " And forgive me for interrupting what seems like an important evening." He finished apologetically.  
  
"Darien..hmm, any last name to go with that?" Asked the free spirited girl, that he now knows as Haruka.  
  
"Shields, Darien Shields." He answered.  
  
"Darien Shields?? THE DARIEN SHIELDS??" Asked the petite girl, Amy.  
  
"You know him, Ami?" Asked the raven head, Rei.  
  
"Of course I do." Answered Ami and then rushed toward Darien.  
  
She took his hands in hers and shook them with much enthusiasm. When her hands first touched his he felt a chill run down his spine, her hands were cold, very cold.  
  
"I can't believe that you're THE Darien Shields." She breathed out, still shaking his hands. " I'm a big fan of yours. I read all your books. I just finished reading 'Crystal water' just now." She said  
  
"Oh so you're the one." Said Darien smiling modestly, using the old, overly used line that most authors use in such situations.  
  
"Oh my god, my friends will be soooooo jealous of me when they know I met you. I wish my boyfriend is here, he's such a big fan of yours too.  
  
"Umm, thank you." Darien blushed fiercely. He could never express himself when he meets one of his fans, their compassion and enthusiasm always made him loose his words that he was so famous for.  
  
"Ami, since you seem to know so much about our guest, why don't you enlighten us?" Said Setsuna, never hiding her curiosity.  
  
"That is Darien Shields." Breathed Ami. " He won two Pulitzer prizes. One is for Beat Reporting after that exclusive reporting he did about five refined orphanages and exposed their true nature. The other Pulitzer, the feature writing Pulitzer, he won for his well known book entitled 'The Moon As my witness'. Three of his books were made into movies. The writing and journalism societies knows him as the 'miracle kid' for being so young yet so successful." Finished Amy, looking at The black haired man with much admiration.  
  
"Wow, you're making it sound better than it really is." He managed to say, his face becoming redder. He never liked being the center of attention, it made him lose his speculator position that he liked so much.  
  
"Ah, then we have a celebrity in our house. This evening is certainly picking up." Smiled Setsuna. "I'm sure Darien would appreciate it if you let go of his hand now, Ami." She continued, pointing at Ami's hands.  
  
"Opps, sorry." Ami apologized, letting go of his hands.  
  
The others laughed lightly at Ami's features. Non of them ever thought that they will see Amy acting like an obsessed fan, not in this life time.  
  
"Sorry were late, what did we miss??" Asked a calm voice from the doorway, cutting the light laughter.  
  
Everyone turned around at Hotarues voice, faces filled with relaxation and ease. Dariens eyes looked at the black haired girl before quickly at the other girl that stood right behind her. His breath then caught..  
  
Suddenly, to him, the whole room vanished, no one existed anymore but him and that girl that stood hesitantly at the doorway. It was her- he breathed. The dancing rain angel from before. It was really her.  
  
"Serena." He breathed, his voice very hoarse, and his knees shaking in sudden weakness.  
  
**************** Ayyaaaa, what a long chapter, oh well introduction chapters are always the longest. But better than saying here's this and this and that, y'know??? I never liked the fics that rushed through introductions, I think they are very important in alt/reality fics. I rushed through introductions once and I didn't like it and swore never gonna do it again.  
  
And for you ppl who thought Darien was mina's awaited fiancé *evil grin* I never said he was, riggghhhtttt???????? You just keep assuming but many of my older readers learned not to assume in my fics cuz not even I know what's gonna happen ^.~  
  
*Looks at angry minna-chan*  
  
Ummm, maybe I should shut up.  
  
*Gets hit by a rotten tomato.*  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
*get's hit by another rotten tomato*  
  
FEEDBACK MINNA, feedback is veerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyy wanted^.^  
  
*Get's hit by a water melon and passes out +_+*  
  
P.S: You know I'm too lazy to edit, right??? Hehe, just checking ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;; 


	5. Chapter4

Serena, The Teenage Witch  
  
Chapter:4  
  
By: Silver Bunny  
  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimers: still don't own anything -__-;;;;;;;  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Time stood still, and all what Darien could acknowledge was his rain angel. When he first saw her dancing in the rain he thought that he'd never see an equally beautiful scene ever in his life. But his angel proved him wrong, she stood there with such beauty that made him hold his breath in astonishment. Her blonde hair was held in a strange hairstyle. Two ponytails flew on each side of her head, each one of them began with a neatly done bun before flowing at each side of her form, and stretching to her ankles with ease, indicating the true length of her hair. Her enchanting blue eyes looked at him with an expression he couldn't read for he was lost in their marvel. Her delicately curved lips parted slightly at his site, and her foot took an unconscious step backward.  
  
A strong hand squeezed Darien's shoulder with gentle strength forcing his eyes away from the hypnotizing eyes of his angel, and urging his bewitched mind back to reality. He slowly turned his head toward the irritating interruption that pulled him away from the blissful site of his angel, only to be met with Malachite smoky grey eyes. Weren't his eyes blue when he first met him?- the thought crossed Darien's mind before it immediately disappeared.  
  
"Our hostess just asked you a question, Darien." Came Malachite's calm, neutral voice.  
  
"Oh? Umm, sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I." Darien didn't even bother to complete his sentence, instead he let it hang, and his eyes tried to meet his enchantress eyes once more. But instead of meeting her eyes, he met another pair of eyes. Setsuna stood right in front of him, her tall figure hiding the petite figure of his angel, her eyes narrowed with danger, and her posture tensed in a protective stance.  
  
"How did you know her name?" She asked her question again with a freezing voice. This time Darien heard her question clearly, but for some reason he didn't want to answer. He wanted his encounter with his rain dancer to be a private memory between him and her.  
  
"Puu." Came the sweet, hesitant whisper.  
  
A Delicate, soft hand appeared from behind the protective figure of Setsuna and held the older woman's hand gently. Serena's head peaked from behind Setsuna's shielding body.  
  
"I met Darien in the garden earlier. Is he.?" Her mouth refused to form the rest of the question. Her heart tightened in pain and fear. Fear of the answer, fear of the inevitable .  
  
"No little one. I hold that privilege." Malachite's still neutral but markedly warm voice answered her uncompleted question. The question that none understood yet.  
  
"I can feel the strong bond between you and Mina, and I hope you and I will form a bond with matching strength, future little sister." He finished coming toward her and taking her hand in his.  
  
"Oh. ummm nice to meet you." She said, blushing fiercely.  
  
Serena couldn't understand it but when Malachite answered her unspoken question, her heart sang in delight and her cheeks flushed with heat. Darien wasn't Mina's fiancé, Darien wasn't Mina's destined one. How that statement made her feel at ease. She didn't know why it felt like that but at that point she didn't seem to care.  
  
"Rina."  
  
Serena turned her eyes toward her sister, who was as equally flushed as her at that moment.  
  
"You should have been here earlier, you're late." She said, trying not to sound angry at her little sister.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't notice the time." Apologized the younger sister, her face even more red. And her whole being trying as hard as possible to avoid the strong pressure of Darien's fixed gaze on the back of her head.  
  
"Serena, you never notice the time." Came Rie's humorous voice.  
  
"Oh really? we have something in common already." Said Malachite, giving Serena an even warmer smile, and then taking Mina's hand in his. " I think we'll all get along just fine." He said with a reassuring voice, putting Mina's tensed muscles to an ease.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we will." Said Setsuna, her eyes narrowing at the oblivious Darien.  
  
"That's great, but before you all get warm and friendly with each other, would you at least spare a minute to introduce me to those two fine gentlemen?" Hotaru obviously hated to be forgotten, or was she trying to lighten the mood? If there's anyone who noticed how Setsuna is looking at that poor mortal, it is -without doubt- Hotaru.  
  
******************** "I never had a better meal in my life. You'll make a great chef, Lita." Said Darien, putting his empty tee cup on the table.  
  
The evening went as good as can be expected. After introducing Hotaru, they all sat down and small conversations took place. Darien, of course, couldn't keep his eyes off Serena. Setsuna couldn't keep her anger hidden from her cousins who knew her too well. Malachite and Mina engaged in their own private take. Ami never left Darien's side and kept taking to him about his writings. Lita, Rei, and Micharu went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Hotaru stayed by Setsuna, obviously keeping her away from their mortal guest. Haruka was having a light conversation with Serena, who was obviously trying her best to keep her distance from Darien. At dinner time, everything went as it did before dinner with Serena trying her best to avoid Darien and Setsuna hating the mortal even more. And Darien, still mesmerized by his angel, still not noticing Setsuna's intense looks towards him . Luckily for the dazed writer, dinner went without any serious complications. After dinner, the still neutral looking Malachite took Setsuna to another room for a private talk, leaving the unexpected guest with the rest of the ladies.  
  
"You think so, Darien?" Lita always loved to be complimented, she especially loved to be complimented for her cooking skills.  
  
"I know so. I may not be a food critique but I know excellent food when I try some." He answered, smiling kindly at the very much flattered brunette.  
  
"Yeah, when it comes to cooking, Lita is the best there is." Said Haruka, taking part of the conversation.  
  
"I think you should open your own restaurant, Lita. Your food is THAT good." Added Darien.  
  
"Lita? Resturant? No way, she's way too moody for that."  
  
"Hey, watch your mouth Rei. I don't wanna fight, not tonight." Lita gave her cousin a warning look, a fight with Rei almost always ends with them both using magic, and she wont have that in front of their mortal guest.  
  
"I'm only saying the truth." Rei obviously overlooked the warning look.  
  
"I agree with Rei. Lita is too moody to open a restaurant." Agreed Mina. "She only cooks when she wants to and what she wants to, she'll never cook what people tell her to cook, and that's never good in a restaurant.".  
  
"I see, you're saying that I'm not dependable enough to open my own restaurant, is that it." Lita's anger was building fast. She may not be the fire witch in the family, but her anger build's as fast.  
  
"Well you have got to admit it, Lita. You should recognize your own flaws." Rei was walking down a dangerous road and she knew it, but she couldn't help herself. Her mouth just keeps on going against her will.  
  
"FLAWS? MY FLAWS. What about YOUR flaws you good for nothing, fire breath."  
  
"Who you callin a good for nothing fire breath, you neat freak."  
  
"You two, ENOUGH. " The quiet Hotaru finally spoke, her strong aura dominating the room.  
  
Darien, going back to his observer position, looked at the whole situation without a word. Those girls are very close, he thought before focusing his gaze at Hotaru. He looked at the petite girl very intently. Straight, pitch black hair that barely reached her shoulders. Pale, delicate skin, with clearly seen blue veins running underneath. Black, plain dress that covered most of her body. She's trying TOO hard to look older and more mysterious than she really is- thought Darien. She is very much respected among the others, maybe she is older than she looks.  
  
"You two better behave in front of our guest." Micharu's tranquil voice cut through the air like a light and fresh breeze.  
  
"You're right Micharu. Sorry Darien." Apologized Lita.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too." That was from Rei.  
  
"Oh, no need to apologize, really." Once again, Darien has lost his comfortable observer's position.  
  
Through the whole conversation Serena just sat there and watched everybody without even considering to take part in that situation. Normally, she would be the first to jump in, but not tonight. Tonight every part of her body felt heavy. Her mouth couldn't form a word, and her brain couldn't think. All her senses were directed toward the strange newcomer . He made her lose control over herself and she didn't like that, she didn't like that at all.  
  
"Malachite, you can NOT be serious." Setsuna was obviously frustrated and angry at her childhood friend. "You want me to invite a complete stranger to LIVE with us, are you outta your mind?"  
  
"No, I'm not. Setsuna, I want you to offer him a place to live, and for once I would want you to do something for me without questioning my mental state." Said malachite, his voice as neutral as ever.  
  
"And what makes you think he even needs a place to stay?" she questioned, her anger and frustration turning into uncertainty.  
  
"Let's just say the stars told me." He said, a vague smile gracing his features.  
  
"Stars?? Oh god, let me guess, Nyflite, right???" that was more of a statement from Setsuna than a question, if it was related to stars, she knew Nyflite is involved.  
  
"As quick witted as ever, my dear Setsuna." He said, his vague smile getting bigger.  
  
Later, when Setsuna asked Darien about what he's doing in their small town, he told her that he was here to write his new book, and that he's looking for a place to stay.  
  
"Ah, looking for a place to stay? that's wonderful." Said Setsuna, acting to be happy. "Our guest house is happened to be for rent, if you're interested." She finished hoping, wishing, praying that he'll refuse.  
  
"You're right, Setsuna, that is wonderful. I would love to rent the guesthouse. I'm sure I will not find a better place to stay." He said, ceasing the chance. The gods must really like him to give him a chance to stay here, with his rain angel. And with his answer, all of Setsuna's hopes, wishes, shattered into nothingness.  
  
And that's where it all began, the story of a mortal inside a house of magic, a story of a mortal and a witch.  
  
---------------------------------------------- Hiya^.^ I know I know, I took forever to get this chapter out. SORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY  
  
Gomen-nasai minna-chan. But blame evil exams. Hey, at least I'm back, right???^.~  
  
Hope you like this chapter, next chapter is where the real story begins *evil grin* Please tell me what you think, pleasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssse??? 


End file.
